ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Simple
Simple is the thirty-first episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins with Gwen and Kevin at Mr. Smoothy when Ben and Ship arrive. Ben says that he needs them for a mission and plays them a message from a little alien girl named Probity, who is asking him to end a war on her planet. Gwen and Kevin think that Ben is crazy, but Ben says that stopping the war will be simple. The team flies to the planet in Ship. Kevin still can't believe that they are helping Ben and he is skeptical that they will be able to do anything. The team arrives into the planet and perceive a large dotted line being drawn around its equator. They go lower and see that it is a border being placed by a large ship. Ship is shot at by blue tanks and Kevin wants to leave, but Ben refuses. They are shot by red tanks on the other side of the border. Ben transforms into Jetray and flies to the troops before transforming back to Ben. The troops are impressed and he tells them that war is bad, puzzling them. Their leader arrives and tells the troops to get Ben. Ben tries to transform into Humungousaur, but he transforms into Lodestar instead and the red troops shoot at him. Lodestar takes the red troops' guns and sends them flying away in order the red troops' attention. The rest of the team arrives to find Lodestar lecturing the troops about war. Kevin picks up a piece of a gun when he notices the stash and runs to it. Argit is trying to take it as well and says that he runs a weapon racket where he takes red weapons, repaints them, and sells them to the blue side. Kevin wants in and Lodestar transforms back into Ben and the red leader says that they are only defending themselves. The Blue army attacks and Ben transforms into Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey goes to the general, but he attacks Spidermonkey and knocks him out. Kevin and Argit paint weapons blue and the Customers arrive and they pay Argit for the guns. Argit tries to keep the money, but Kevin makes him put it in a trunk to repay his debt. Red soldiers arrive and Argit sells them weapons. Gwen arrives and yells at Kevin for war profiteering. The blue soldiers tie Spidermonkey up and prepare to execute him even as he lectures them about war. Probity arrives and tells them not to kill Spidermonkey. The leader tells them to kill Spidermonkey anyway, but Gwen saves him and Probity frees him. Spidermonkey transforms back into Ben and convinces the troops. The troops, Ben, and Probity go to eat. Ben says that Probity probably doesn't eat this well every day. Ben says that if there was no war, she could have a better life. The blue says that they fight in defense. Ben says that if both sides are only defending, there doesn't have to be a war. Argit is selling blue troops weapons when one says a truce has been declared. Argit is depressed, but Kevin says that the war will resume in no time. The border is pulled up as the generals argue. Probity says that they are arguing over whether their idol, Zabin, was red or blue, and that that is what the war is about. The generals get into a fight and Humungousaur breaks them up before transforming back into Ben. Ben accidentally tries to shake hands with the blue leader with the wrong hand, which restarts the war. Tanks roll into battle as the border is replanted. Argit and Kevin continue selling weapons as the fighting resumes. Ben and Gwen watch from a nearby cliff. Swampfire kidnaps the red leader and brings him to a cave with the blue leader. He tells them that they can't leave until they work out a peace treaty and transforms back into Ben. The generals tell Ben that the war's true purpose is just to keep the people from blaming the government for their problems. Ben doesn't accept their "treaty and sends them back into the cave. They come up with a plan to escape and use a flashlight and monocle to blind Ben in order to send him stumbling over a cliff. He transforms into Goop and avoids being smashed before transforming back into Ben. The troops fight near the statue of Zabin. Way Big arrives and reveals to the troops the real reason for the war. They ignore him and fight each other. Way Big creates a ditch with his hand in order to stop them. Way Big says that he isn't leaving until he stops the war, but then he leans on the statue of Zabin, destroying it. Both leaders order their troops to attack Way Big. Way Big runs away and Gwen tells him to transform back into Ben and take away their target. Way Big transforms back into Ben and Kevin and Argit hear over the radio that the red and blue armies have united against Ben. Kevin takes his money and leaves. The new purple army pursues Ben and Gwen, who get into Ship. Kevin arrives and is shot at. Gwen tells him to drop his money and he does, reluctantly. Later, Probity sends Ben another message saying that conditions have worsened and that she now hates him. She comes across Kevin's money and is overjoyed. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben transforms into Lodestar for the first time on-screen (he previously used him off-screen at the end of War of the Worlds: Part 2). *Argit returns. *Ben manages to stop a war, resulting in the two different armies teaming up against him. Character Debuts *Blue Leader *Red Leader *Probity Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Lodestar Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ship *Argit Villains *Blue Leader (first appearance) *Red Leader (first appearance) *Purple Army (first appearance) Neutral *Probity (first appearance) Aliens Used *Jetray *Lodestar (first appearance; selected alien was Humungousaur) *Spidermonkey *Humungousaur (cameo) *Swampfire (off-screen transformation) *Goop (cameo) *Way Big (off-screen transformation) Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *This episode plays homage to the Red vs. Blue web series. Trivia *Kevin Levin cries for the first time on screen. *Kevin helps improve Argit's weapon dealing scam by helping him paint the guns all silver, saving them the possible accident of selling a blue weapon to a red soldier or vice versa. *This episode intends to show how pointless and ridiculous a war can be. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Butch Lukic